Purple Pineapple
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: The Chunin Exams have begun for a group of young genin.


It is a rainy morning in Konoha. Fifteen year old Namichi Haruno is walking down the sidewalk with her friend Kayame, her boyfriend, Ikamate, and Kayame's boyfriend, Nakata. They are headed toward Ichiraku Noodle Shop. Namichi pulls up the hood of her black and gray sweatshirt to keep her hair from getting wet. They finally arrive at the noodle shop, and sit down. Namichi orders chicken ramen, Kayame orders shrimp ramen, Ikamate orders muso ramen, and Nakata orders beef ramen. They are sitting, and eating their ramen when Rubbalite and Gotsumaru walk up, and order a beef ramen to split.

"Hey guys!" Namichi says in between bites of ramen. Neither Rubbalite nor Gotsumaru answer.

"Hello?" Kayame asks, running a hand in front of her brother's face.

"Rubba-san is having a bad day." Gotsumaru explains, not looking at them.

"Why?" Ikamate questions.

"Her mother left early for a mission without telling her." Gotsumaru says.

"Oh…." Nakata says, nodding in understanding.

"Sorry, guys." Rubbalite says, sighing.

"It's all right. That would piss me off too." Namichi says, smiling in understanding. Everybody finishes eating their ramen, and walks down to Namichi's house, which she shares with her younger sister, Sakura.

"Morning, Nami." Sakura says, smiling at her big sister.

"Hey, Sakura." Namichi says.

"We're off on our first mission today!" Sakura says, grinning in pride.

"Oh, cool!" Namichi says, smiling at her little sister's happiness at going on a mission before running over to give Sakura a hug. "Good luck! Have fun!" Namichi says as she pulls away. Sakura takes off out the door. Two cats walk up to Namichi. A black and white one and a pure white one. "Hey, Panda. Hey, Ella." Namichi says, smiling down at her cats. The two cat's meow. Panda rubs up against Ikamate's leg.

"Hey, Panda!" Ikamate says as he bends down. Panda meows as he picks him up, and starts petting him. Everyone makes themselves comfortable on Namichi's bed and couch. They hang out there for a while. When suddenly, a group of people walk in. It is Namichi's mother, her sensei, Aisha, and the guy's sensei, Marcus.

"It's time for the testing for the Chunin Exams." Aisha says, looking at everyone with serious eyes.

"Okay…" Kayame says, not sure what to say. Aisha leads her students outside, and they travel to Suna.

In Suna, later, testing is in progress. Everyone is silent while they answer the test questions. Finally, the test is over, and the students are free to leave.

"Hey, Namichi!" Amanda says, looking at Namichi.

"Shut up." Namichi says, refusing to look at her.

"Well, how do you think you did on the test?" Amanda asks, in a snotty voice. Ikamate steps in front of Namichi, and answers for her.

"Better than you." Ikamate says in a sure voice.

"She's WAAAY smart!" Kayame says, also walking up.

"Shove off, bitch!" Nakata demands, glaring at Amanda.

"Stop messing with my friends!" Rubbalite demands, glaring daggers at Amanda.

"Mind your own business!" Gotsumaru commands. Amanda stares at them before walking away with her friend, Rin.

"Girls?" Aisha asks.

"Guys?" Marcus asks.

"Yes?" Everyone asks, looking at their senseis

"We've got hotel rooms. Each squad gets their own room." Aisha says, putting emphasis on the squad part. The girls look at each other, and grin.

"Wa….HOOO! This is going to be freakin AWESOME!" Kayame shouts, pushing her fist into the air.

"BUT…be sure to get your rest. The survival test is tomorrow!" Aisha says in a scolding voice.

"We will! Promise!" Namichi says, nodding her head. The six of them run up to their hotel rooms. There are two beds per room, and a pull out couch each. A mini fridge, and a microwave!

"COOL!" Rubbalite says with a grin on her face.

"Let's hang out until bedtime! All six of us!" Kayame says, looking around the group.

"In…our room…or the guy's room?" Namichi asks, sounding deep in thought. Silence follows for a while.

"The guy's room, of COURSE!" Kayame says in a sure voice. So, the girls run next door to the guy's room. They jump on the beds for a while. Then, Rubbalite opens the mini fridge, and pulls out a string cheese.

"Yum!" Namichi says with a smile as she eats the string cheese. Rubbalite pulls out a bottle of Saki next.

"ZOMG!" Ikamate says, looking at the Saki with wide eyes.

"Want some?" Rubbalite asks, grinning.

"Hell yeah!" Nakata shouts, holding out a cup.

"I'll have….some!" Namichi says, also holding out a cup.

"Me too!" Kayame shouts, grinning.

"Sure…" Gotsumaru says, shrugging.

"Uh…what if we get caught?" Ikamate asks, looking at the others with unsure eyes. Kayame snort laughs.

"Pussy!" Kayame shouts, pointing at Ikamate.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ikamate shouts, glaring at her. He grabs the Saki, and takes a big swallow of it. "Mmmm…" He says as a warm feeling covers his insides.

"BASTARD!" Kayame shouts, looking at the nearly empty Saki bottle. She takes an even bigger drink. Pretty soon, they're on their third bottle of Saki. A sense of panic is felt by everyone in the room. They see a girl, about sixteen with shiny black hair, one blue eye, and one green eye with red dots in the center. She is looking at them with disgust on her face.

"What the HELL are you doing? I am going to report this to your sensei's RIGHT NOW!" The girl shouts, walking out of the room. They all hang their heads in shame.


End file.
